Problemas de alcoba
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Otra oportunidad. Porque el sexo no lo es todo en la vida... /NaruHina/


**¡Irasshaimase!**

A continuación les presento la primera entrega de una pequeña colección de Oneshots titulada: **"Problemas de alcoba"**

E inicio con la historia de una parejita que, si bien no es mi favorita, sí me gusta mucho:

Naruto & Hinata

NOTA: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; la canción es _Cries in the dark _de Maaya Sakamoto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Otra prueba superada!_**

Regresó a la villa exhausto, sin una gota de energía. Sus pies palpitaban de cansancio y la boca seca comenzaba a picarle.

Al mirar a lo lejos su hogar, no evitó sonreír agradecido, esperando encontrarla en la tibia cocina preparando la cena. Nada como un buen plato de miso después de una ardua misión.

Pero Naruto no vio ninguna luz encendida en toda la propiedad. La joven no estaba.

Después de una simbólica rabieta, se limitó a torcer la boca para celebrar su disgusto. El hambre se fue y el cansancio se hizo insoportable.

Llegó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación, cayendo sin preámbulo alguno sobre las impecables sábanas de algodón, hundiéndose cómodamente en los esponjosos almohadones. Dormir para reponer sus fuerzas gastadas, era todo lo que quería...

La puerta de la habitación rechinó lentamente. Unos pasos sigilosos se acercaron a él.

Naruto había despertado, pero no abrió los ojos ni dio señas de estar conciente... aunque no evitó asomar una sonrisita traviesa y discreta cuando sintió la suave caricia en su mejilla después de escuchar en un susurro: _"Oyasumi nasai, Naruto-kun"_ .

Hinata sonrió ruborizada al contemplar el sube y baja del torso de su amado, que _dormía_ plácidamente vistiendo aún las ropas sucias de su viaje. Se sintió culpable por no haberlo recibido debidamente, pero no había previsto que Tsunade la mandara como refuerzo a otra misión.

Suspiró resignada al notar cuan cansado se veía el rostro de Naruto. Le quitó con cuidado la banda de la frente y la dejó en el buró. El rubio tensó los músculos cuando sintió una brisita fría en su cara, pues que el sudor que había quedado rezagado en la tela del protector seguía fresco.

Hyuga acarició con delicadeza el rostro moreno, sonrojándose al sentir las pequeñas cicatrices que se asomaban en su barbilla y mejillas. Se despidió de él con un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Naruto curveó los labios y se animó a entreabrir un ojo, lo necesario para apreciar la cándida figura de Hinata dirigiéndose al baño.

La pelinegro encendió la luz y abrió el grifo de la tina. Con el talón pretendió cerrar la puerta, pero su golpe no fue tan recio como para oprimir el botón de la perilla, ni tan suave como para impedir que la puerta rebotara dejando una ceja indiscreta.

**Hitotsume no kotoba wa yume…**

Se escuchó de pronto la dulce voz de Hinata en un canto acompañado del correr del agua en la tina...

Ahora que el kitsune lo pensaba, refrescarse no era tan mala idea después de todo... Tronó la boca, no podía levantarse así como así e interrumpir el baño de la joven de ojos aperlados. Se conformó con esperarla donde estaba,volviéndosede costado hacia donde daba la puerta del baño.

**mune no oku no kurayami wo sotto...  
**

Los ojos de zafiro contemplaban sonrientes la pared azulejada y una parte de la bañera de cerámica mientras se iban cerrando poco a poquito con el arrullo de Hinata.

**futatsume no kotoba wa kaze…  
**

De pronto, un sonido sordo hizo al rubio reincorporarse. El chaleco verde que la identificaba como jounin cayó sin recelo al piso, seguido de las sandalias, pantalones y playera...

Naruto empezaba a sonrojarse, alzando las cejas conforme volaban las prendas.

El color rojo y el bochorno se hicieron insoportables una vez que Hinata asomó, sin quererlo, la parte posterior de su cuerpo cubierto con una toalla, mostrando la curva perfecta de su espalda a la cadera.

**kamisama no ude no naka e...**

Algo en Naruto comenzaba a despertar. Eso no era bueno... si aquello continuaba así, ambos quedarían aniquilados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se volvió sin más ni más de espaldas, intentando deshacerse de los malos pensamientos... Aunque, era tan inusual aquella situación...

Sabía que Hinata era una mujer encantadora y atractiva, pero rara vez lo demostraba de manera tan natural y sin apocamientos. Incluso estando con él, aún se abochornaba con sólo pensar en besarlo. Y ahora que se miraba tan endeble y bella...

¡NO!

Apretó los dientes y los párpados tratando de pensar en un bosque con neblina... concentración. Ideas frías e indiferentes...

**tokete itta kanashii koto wo…**

El gentil coro que recitaba la ojiblanco fue basto para apaciguarle los ánimos.

El chorro de agua tibia calmó su movimiento y un sonido acuoso indicó que la chica ya se sumergía en la bañera.

Naruto suspiró tranquilo. Y no era para menos, la nueva fase de Hinata estaba superada...

Así era con ella siempre. Él tenía que acoplarse a sus repentinos matices, aunque la joven aún no los descubriera. Y, al contrario de los que muchos pudiesen pensar, eso era lo más divertido para Uzumaki.

**mita koto mo nai fuukei...**

El "clic"del apagador resonó mientras los pasos cuidadosos se aproximaban a la cama.

Hinata finalmente se sentaba a su lado, vestida con la afelpada pijama de franela, nada atractiva pero siempre cómoda.

Murmuraba el fin de la melodía adentrándose en el edredón, dando la espalda al ojiazul, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Fue entonces que el rubio paso una pierna por sobre las de ella para abrazarla con suavidad.

-Na...Naruto-kun...? - preguntó en un hilo de voz un tanto extrañada por la repentina muestra de afecto.

-Oyasumi nasai, Hinata...- susurró el otro contra la nívea nuca de la kunoichi.

Naruto sonrió cuando notó el trago de saliva que pasó por la garganta de Hinata. La apretó más contra sí desvaneciéndose poco a poco por el cansancio.

Pensar en una Hinata provocativa era indiscutiblemente llamativo... pero la verdad prefería abrazarla por sobre la suave y espesa pijama, y dormir a su lado luego de una difícil misión.

Además, no tenía prisa por esperar a que ella descubriera cuan sensual podría ser... siempre y cuando hubiera de por medio, una puerta indiscreta.

FIN

Buuuu! Lo sé, lo sé... estuvo muy simple y bobo, pero bueno, el fin de esta recopilación de historias es, pues, escribir acerca de los placeres que puedemos gozar además del S. E. X. O. XD (¡Mah!, que aburrida soy ¬3¬). En este caso... ¡LOS ABRAZOS! XD ... ¿Qué mejor que un abrazo sincero para hacernos sentir acompañados?... (Y aparte de todo, CURSI... Puf!... vale queque... ¬.¬)

Para los que estén interesados en el resto de la colección (que sinceramente no creo ¬.¬), las otras victimas son: **Sasuke & Sakura... Kiba & Ino... Gaara & Temari... Shino & Tenten**

Allá ustedes si quieren leer, pueden buscarlas en las secciones correspondientes.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
